Jealous
by BetterthanFiction23
Summary: La Doc. Maura Isles nunca había sido tan insegura. Pero un "intruso" acapara el tiempo de su novia y no lo soporta. Por su parte, la Dtve. Jane Rizzoli se desespera por no saber como demostrarle a Maura, que ella es el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo lidiarán con los celos? Rizzles.
1. ¿Me amas?

_**Para Ceci, que me das ánimos :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(Ningún personaje me pertenece, si así fuera, muchas cosas serían distintas.)**_

* * *

Había sido un día largo y cansado. Mucho papeleo y archivos por completar. Y para su suerte, nada de acción. Aunque esto último no era tan malo después de todo. Abrió la puerta de la casa, y la cerró recargando su espalda en ella. Dio un suspiro cansado, y colgó su saco en el perchero. Se pasaba las manos por el rizado cabello, para hacerse una coleta, cuando le llegó un olor exquisito. Sonrió inmediatamente, y como en automático, se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí encontró a la mujer de su vida. Con un delantal, una rubia coleta, una entallada camiseta y unos pequeños pantaloncillos. La definición de mujer perfecta para Jane. Se acercó por detrás, y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

La forense al sentirla dejó asomar una sonrisa, y giró el rostro, para darle un buen beso de bienvenida a su preciosa novia.

-_Hola amor._ - saludó Maura sonriente. La mujer más alta le devolvió la sonrisa, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la doctora. -_ ¿Como te fue?_ - preguntó amable, apagando la estufa y dándose la vuelta para verle el rostro.

-_Mhmm..._ - fue la respuesta de la detective. Quién seguía aferrada a la cintura de la ojiverde, y con la cabeza en su hombro. Maura solo dejó escapar una risa.

-_¿Cansada?_ - preguntó esta vez. Pero la respuesta fue la misma. Volvió a reír. - _¿Un masaje?_ - dijo algo coqueta. La detective se enderezó rápidamente, con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo excitante en los ojos. - _Primero cenamos, ¿te parece?_ - habló y se acercó a sus labios, dándole un dulce beso.

-_Yo podría cenarte a ti._ - ronroneó la morena, volviendo a esconder su rostro, pero esta vez dando húmedos besos. Maura inclinó la cabeza un poco, dándole mejor acceso. Y metió las manos bajo la blusa de Jane, acariciando su piel. Disfrutaba de los labios de su novia sobre su cuello. Había cerrado los ojos y abierto la boca.

-_Jane... Espera..._ - murmuró agitada. La separó delicadamente y le miró a los ojos. Sonrió y le acomodó un rizo rebelde. -_Cenemos._ - dijo firme y le señaló la mesa. Jane con un gesto de cansancio fue hacia la mesa y se sentó. A los segundos, Maura le sirvió un plato con pasta. La morena se iba a levantar para tomar una cerveza, pero la botella fue puesta frente a ella. Sonrió, su novia la conocía muy bien, y la consentía siempre.

-_Y, ¿qué tal estuvo hoy? ¿alguna novedad? -_ preguntó la rubia mientras comían. Jane hizo un gesto de cansancio, no quería hablar del trabajo. Pero sabía que a la forense le gustaba saber sobre lo que le pasaba. Decidió comentarle.

-_Frost irá a un seminario. Durante dos semanas tendremos compañero suplente._ - habló. Hizo una mueca al final, y ese gesto le provocó una discreta risa a Maura. Rizzoli la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. _-No sé quién sea. Solo sé que se llama Hank, Detective Hank._ - se encogió de hombros. Dando un último trago a su botella. Se levantó y tomó los platos de ambas y los lavó.

Maura por su parte, se había puesto seria y pensativa. Confiaba en Jane, pero no podía evitar sentir celos. ¿Si era un hombre y le coqueteaba? Bueno, no se preocupaba por un hombre, al final le había escogido a ella. ¿Si fuera una mujer y la seducía? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Eso podría pasar. Que Jane le cambiara por una mujer más guapa. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y los celos le invadieron.

-_Cariño, es tarde. Vamos a la cama._ - la voz rasposa de la detective la sacó de sus pensamientos. La vio parada junto a ella con la mano extendida. Maura sonrió y la tomó.

Fueron hacia el dormitorio, se pusieron las pijamas, y se acomodaron como cada noche. La cabeza de Maura en el pecho de Jane. Sus piernas entrelazadas. Y el brazo de la morena, rodeando la cintura de la rubia.

Pasaron un par de horas. Pero la forense no podía dormir, se movía inquieta. Seguía maquinado cosas sobre el detective nuevo. Jane la sentía revolverse, así que prendió la luz algo molesta. Y miró a su chica.

-_¿Se puede saber qué pasa? No paras de moverte._ - la voz de Rizzoli, aunque somnolienta, sonaba dura y cansada. Maura dio un respingo al escucharla. No sabía que decir. No podía contarle, se molestaría. Y si mentía, le saldría urticaria. - _Maura._ - de nuevo el tono severo. Como si le estuviesen llamando la atención.

-_Lo siento, no puedo dormir._ - murmuro la rubia, apartando la vista de la mujer a su lado. A Jane se le pasó la molestia, y con sus brazos atrajo a Maura, apretándola contra ella.

-_¿Te preocupa algo, Maur?_ - preguntó con voz dulce, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y le daba besos en la frente. Con ese gesto, desarmó a la forense. Era claro que la amaba. No tendría que preocuparse. Pero...

-_Jane, **¿me amas?** -_ preguntó con la voz insegura, y alzó el rostro para mirarle. La morena la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. No podía creer que le preguntase eso. ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado?

-_Más que a mi vida, Maura._ - estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Por nada del mundo permitiría que algo le pasara. La protegería y cuidaría de ella hasta la muerte. - _Nunca lo dudes, cariño. Te amo, eres mi vida._ - se acercó y le dio un beso. Con todos sus sentimientos impregnados. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y con eso pudieron dormir tranquilas.

Por lo menos esa noche...

* * *

_**Primer capítulo, nueva historia... **_

_**Un nuevo proyecto que me propuso Ceci. **_

_**Chica, you are amazing ;)**_

_**Díganme si les gustó, que esperan de esto, no sé, algo que cambiarían. **_

_**Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. **_


	2. Ya no interrumpo más

_**Siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Ningún personaje es mío, desafortunadamente.**_

* * *

Llegó a la oficina, con una sonrisa, su novia la había despedido con un muy dulce beso. Y eso le bastaría al menos hasta el almuerzo. Aunque ya la echaba de menos. Saludó a Korsak, y miró el escritorio de Frost, buscando al Dtve. Hank, pero no estaba.

-_Korsak, ¿y el suplen... -¡Ah!_ - mientras hablaba se giró hacia su escritorio y pegó un brinco; allí encontró a una mujer alta, tez blanca, de cabello negro largo y lacio, con ojos azules brillantes. Pantalones, botas, camiseta y chaqueta negra. Despampanante era el adjetivo para describirla. Miraba sonriente a Jane.

-_Usted debe ser la Dtve. Jane Rizzoli._ - dijo ofreciendo su mano. Rizzoli la tomó dudosa. - _Soy la Dtve. Katherine Hank. Un placer._- explicó y Jane asintió.

-_Igualmente._ - habló. Se había quedado sin palabras, esperaba un tipo rudo o algo así. No una modelo de revista. No sabía que hacer, que decir, en blanco. -_ Eh... tu... escritorio, es aquel. Por estos días._ - dijo atropelladamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Debía calmarse. Escuchó la risa de Korsak, y le lanzó una mirada de fuego. -_Voy por un café. ¿Quieren algo?_ - había que ser cortés siempre. Eso lo aprendió de Maura.

Sonrió al recordarla. Y Kate notó esa sonrisa.

-_La acompaño._ - dijo Hank. Y Rizzoli asintió. Caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería. Pidieron su café, por suerte su madre no estuvo allí. Y se sentaron en una mesa. No había nada que hacer en ese rato. -_No debería estar tan tensa detective. No hago nada._ - le ofreció una sonrisa. Y fue devuelta.

-_No me hables de usted. Soy Jane, no detective._ - una media sonrisa quedó plasmada en los labios de Rizzoli. - _¿De donde vienes Katherine?_ - había que conocer a su nueva compañera. Lo pasmada y nerviosa había pasado.

-_Kate, por favor. Soy de New Jersey._ - dijo la ojiazul.

El celular de Jane comenzó a sonar, dándole una dirección. Se levantó y murmuró un "_Vamos_." a su compañera. Ambas mujeres salieron corriendo del edificio y subieron al coche de Rizzoli. Yendo a la escena del crimen. Por la mente de Rizzoli rondaba el llamarle a Maura. Pero seguro que a ella tambien le avisaron, y además, no podía llamar y conducir.

* * *

El mensaje llegó y salió disparada a su coche. Seguro que su novia ya iba en camino. Así que decidió alcanzarla rápido.

La forense se subió a su auto, y arrancó. Esperando llegar pronto.

* * *

Las morenas legaron en 20 minutos. El lugar era una terraceria, lodo por todos lados. Un lote valdio y descuidado. Ambas mujeres abrieron las puertas, y despacio bajaron del auto. Sus zapatos se hundían en el fango. Jane no estaba para andarse cuidando los pies, y comenzó a caminar como si nada.

-_¡Jane cuidado!_ - le gritó la ojiazul. Pero muy tarde, la italiana había tropezado, y caído en un charco. Embarrándose de barro toda la ropa y la cara. La otra mujer, se acercó rápido, pero con más cuidado, hasta ella, y le tendió la mano.

-_Gracias._ - murmuró Jane. Sentía que era humillante estar en ese estado. Una vez parada, intento inútilmente limpiarse la cara. Solo consiguió embarrarse más el lodo. Kate la veía divertida, sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y se acercó a ella. Apartándole las manos delicadamente, y mirándole a los ojos. -_¿Qué... qué haces?_ - tartamudeo Rizzoli. La detective estaba muy cerca.

-_Déjame limpiarte. No te muevas._ - y comenzó a pasar el pañuelo, quitando el lodo, y descubriendo la piel morena de la detective. Jane estaba algo incómoda, la estaba tratando como una niña. Pero esperó paciente que Kate terminara.

Mientras tanto, la Dtve. Hank disfrutaba mucho. Cuando la vio entrar en la oficina, quedó colgada de ella. Y no se perdería la oportunidad para acercarse. No sabía si tenía pareja, o si le gustaban las chicas. Pero su personalidad le decía que tal vez sí.

* * *

Maura llegó al lugar, y vio el coche de Jane. Y a ella parada, con una joven muy guapa pegada a su cuerpo. La rabia, celos, frustración y dolor comenzaron a nacer. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Acaso Jane estaba engañándola?

Con pasos rápido y firmes se acercó hasta ellas, importandole poco si sus zapatos de ensuciaban. Se paró junto a ambas echa una furia.

-_Detective Rizzoli, disculpe si interrumpo, ¿Podría decirme dónd- Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado?_ - se interrumpió a sí misma cuando se fijó en el aspecto de la italiana.

-_Me he caído en el lodo._ - respondió haciendo una mueca la susodicha. Pero luego le miró con el gesto contrariado. - _¿Me has llamado Dtve. Rizzoli, Maura?_ - su novia nunca le llamada detective. A menos que estuviera molesta, pero ¿molesta por qué? La forense cambió su cara.

-_Así es su título, ¿no? Ahora, ¿podría decirme dónde esta la escena del crimen?_ - Maura estaba muy molesta y celosa. Así que pasó por alto a la chica desconocida. Y Kate tampoco dijo nada, no quería entrometerse.

-_Esta por aquella galera, la camioneta del equipo forense si pudo pasar. Tienen todo allí._ - habló confundida. La doctora le había hablado muy borde. Esta última, giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a andar. -_¡Maura espera!_ - le gritó la morena.

-_Gracias detective. **Ya no interrumpo más.**_ - dicho esto desapareció. Y dejó a Jane echa un lío.

-_Uy, que genio tiene. Parece que estás en problemas._ - opinó Kate, que se mantuvo al margen. Y al escucharla, Rizzoli entendió todo.

_Maura Isles estaba celosa._

_Y molesta._

_Y eso no es bueno para ella. _

- _No tienes ni idea._ - torció la boca. Seguro que hoy dormía en el sofá.

* * *

_**Okay, lo siento. Me tardé mucho y esto no es la gran cosa.**_

_**Pero me había quedado frita. No se me ocurría nada. **_

_**Espero que al menos, no me maten. **_

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


	3. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece.**

* * *

Bajó apurada a la morgue. Y se dirigió a la oficina de la Dr. Isles, necesitaba hablar con ella. Mientras estuvieron en la escena del crimen, se portó muy distante, fría y cortante. Y no tenía muy claro el por qué. Pasó de largo por el escritorio de Susie, y entró directamente a la sala, bajo gritos y advertencias. Encontró a su novia, bisturí en mano, gogles, bata y el pelo recogido, inclinada en un cadaver.

Si fuera otra la situación, si estuviera de otro humor, y si su preocupación fuera otra, se habría puesto las protecciones necesarias, para no contaminar; se habría mantenido al margen, para no interrumpir. Pero su mente no pensaba de forma clara, y su parte racional estaba descansando en ese momento.

-_Maura, necesitamos hablar._ - sin rodeos, directa, con la voz pintada de preocupación, confusión y ¿miedo? La forense ni siquiera levantó la vista, pero su voz dejó helada a la morena.

-_Dtve. Rizzoli haría favor de retirarse de la sala, está poniendo en riesgo la autopsia con su imprudencia._ - pero Jane no se movió, aunque eso sí, su mandíbula tocaba el piso. Al ver que no había respuesta, esta vez, la rubia si alzó la vista. - _¿Detective? ¿Me escuchó? Retírese._ - su voz filosa y dura, como un puñal de acero, logró sacar a Jane de su letargo, y la hizo fruncir el entrecejo y apretar la mandíbula.

-_¿Detective? Maura, ¿qué diablos te pasa?_ - estaba muy alterada, no entendía por qué Maura le hablaba así. Tenía la vaga idea de que fue por lo de Kate, pero no era para tanto... ¿o sí? Bajó un poco el tono de voz, y en su gesto había incertidumbre. - _Necesitamos hablar, Maura... Por favor._ - su tono rozaba la súplica, y la rubia odiaba eso. Ser vulnerable a la vulnerabilidad de Jane, cuando se mostraba insegura, como realmente era. Tuvo que bajar la mirada al cadáver.

-_Espérame en mi oficina, no tardaré y allí hablaremos._ - dicho esto, volvió a su labor, y escuchó los pasos de Jane salir de la habitación.

Los celos son muy malos, y te hacen hacer, decir, ver cosas que no son. Te creas un teatro en tu mente por una cosa simple, que no tiene nada implícito. Y eso es lo que le pasaba a Maura. Tenía celos de la chica que encontró junto a Jane, _su Jane_. Pero en realidad, no vio nada. Y se hizo un enorme problema con su chica.

Dejó escapar un largo, cansado y frustrado suspiro. Estaba siendo mucho muy injusta con la morena, sin razón lógica.

Terminó la autopsia lo más pronto que pudo, y fue hacia su oficina. Al entrar, se encontró a una detective morena, de rizos alborotados, sentada en su sillón, con los brazos recargados en sus piernas, y sus manos ocultando su rostro. Miserable, esa era la palabra para describir como se sentía.

-_Jane._ - habló bajo, casi susurrando. Eso fue todo y la detective ya estaba de pie y frente a ella. Maura no lo soportó. No soportó la mirada que le dedicaba su novia, la estaba atravesando. - _Lo siento. Estuve siendo una estúpida, y dejando mucho que desear con mi comportamiento infantil. Lo que hice fue irracional y mal influenciado por celos infundados, yo no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, ni dudar de ti. Lo lamento de verdad, yo..._ - alzó la mirada, lo que vio la dejó descolocada. Jane ¿sonreía? Estaba sonriendo. Casi podría jurar que quería reír. - **_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_** - preguntó y Jane colocó sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella.

-_Pues, tú._ - el ceño fruncido de la doctora se hizo más pronunciado. - _Maura, ¿celos? ¿en serio?_ - ésta vez si dejó escapar una risa. Y Maura bajó la vista avergonzada, y con las mejillas arreboladas. El gesto fue simplemente tierno. Jane la levantó con un movimiento delicado en su mentón. - _Jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti._ - Maura asintió, pero para dejárselo más claro le tomó el rostro con cuidado, y junto sus labios. Maura se abrazó a su nuca, y Jane apretó el agarre de su cintura.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las seis cuando los tacones de Maura resonaron por el lugar, Jane alzó la vista cuando su novia entraba. Le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, Katherine pudo notar eso desde su lugar.

-_Buenas noches Korsak y... ¿Dtve. Hank?_ - no sabía el nombre de la chica, pero medio recordaba el apellido que Jane había mencionado. Ambos asintieron, murmurando un "Buenas noches". La forense se dirigió al escritorio de Jane, que la esperaba con una sonrisilla burlona. Maura se limitó a fusilarla con los ojos. - _Jane, me voy a casa. ¿Tardarás mucho?_ - el tono suave y delicado había vuelto.

-_Creo que... sí. Ve tranquila, probablemente me quede en mi apartamento esta noche, para no molestarte si termino tarde._ - le sonrió de lado, lo que hizo sonreír a Maura también. Esta última, miró discretamente hacia los lado, pero no había nadie cerca o que las observara. Así que lentamente se acercó a Jane, y le dio un beso, de despedida. No tan largo como hubiese querido, pero eso no importaba.

-_Te amo._ -dijo a modo de despedida.

-_Y yo te amo a ti._ - respondió Jane. Y Maura salió de allí.

Todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de la ojiazul. Que no se sorprendía, pero si se decepcionaba. "_Adiós a mi aventura_" pensó. Jane se giró a verla y Kate le sonrió.

* * *

Probablemente el reloj había dado las diez hace un par de horas, y ambas chicas seguían en la oficina. Quebrándose la cabeza, analizando la evidencia, buscando pistas. Pero nada. El cansancio y la presión las habían bloqueado.

-_Jane, no creo que esto nos lleve a ningún lado._ - habló Kate, que se restregaba la cara frustrada. Jane soltó un suspiro derrotado. No le gustaba dejar trabajo a medias, pero no había mucho que hacer ya. Necesitaban más evidencia. -_ Mañana continuamos, ¿te parece?_ - propuso la ojiazul. Jane la miró y asintió.

-_Creo que será lo mejor._ - se levantó y tomó su saco y tomó las llaves de su auto. Katherine hizo lo mismo.

-_Eh, ¿quieres...quieres ir a...tomar algo?_ - le preguntó atropelladamente, aunque no sabía por qué lo hizo de forma nerviosa. Jane lo pensó por unos segundos. Era tarde, y le había dicho a Maura que se iría a su departamento después de terminar. Pero un par de cervezas no hacían daño.

-_Sí, vamos._ - respondió y ambas se dirigieron al Dirty Robber.

Se necesitaron unas diez cervezas para que Kate perdiera el equilibrio. Realmente no controlaba el alcohol muy bien. Mientras que Jane aún seguía con los 5 al cien, o tal vez al 70, pero borracha no estaba. AL menos no como Kate.

-_Será mejor irnos._ - habló la ojiazul, pero al levantarse de la silla casi cae. Jane la sostuvo antes de que saludara al piso. - _¡Woah! Eso estuvo cerca._ - empezó a reir y balbucear cosas.

-_Iremos a mi departamento, queda cerca._ - Kate solo asintió. Mientras que Jane la ayudó a no caer.

Una vez dentro del edificio, acomodó a la chica en su cama. Le quitó los zapatos y la metió bajo las sábanas. Tomo una manta y una almohada y ella se fue al sofá.

-_Jane... Jane..._ - Kate la comenzó a llamar, y la morena se levantó y fue a ver que necesitaba.

-_¿Pasa algo?_ - preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados.

-_¿No tendrás problemas?_ - preguntó y medio levantó sus parpados. Jane la miró confundida, ¿problemas?

-_¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?_ - Kate rió un poco. Y abrió por completo los ojos.

-_Con tu chica, la doctora esa._ - observó bien la reacción de Jane. Pero ésta no mostró ningún cambio. Lo pensó por unos minutos. Tal vez si tendría algún problemilla, pero seguro que Maura no haría otro pancho como el de ese día... ¿o sí?

-_Bueno, yo creo que..._ - los ronquidos de su compañera la interrumpieron. Negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba al sofá.

Se acomodó y antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en Maura. _Su Maura_. Y con una sonrisa plasmada consiguió el sueño.

* * *

**_Siento mucho desaparecerme tanto tiempo. Y también ofrecer este escuálido capítulo. _**

**_De verdad lo siento. Sigo estando frita, y las ideas no me salen._**

**_Bien dicen "Si escribes, no leas. Y si quieres leer, no escribas". Pero bueno, uno también necesita una escapada con alguna historia. _**

**_Espero que esto les guste. _**

**_Nos vemos y gracias por leer._**


	4. Problemas en el paraíso

**_New chapter babys!_**

**_Nada de esto me pertenece._**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, mientras se adaptaba a la luz, la cabeza comenzó a martillearle. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y que no estaba en su habitación de hotel. Se levantó sobresaltada, ¿qué había hecho anoche? Intentaba recordar, pero la cabeza le dolía horrores. Al menos amaneció vestida, eso significa que no compartió fluidos con nadie. Tomó sus botas y se las puso, en eso estaba cuando alguien apareció en la habitación.

-_Ya despertaste._ - habló la italiana. Kate pegó un brinco, y la miró. Llevaba el pelo mojado, pantalones negros, una blusa color vino e iba descalza. Salía de la ducha. Y fue cunado recordó que había pasado, y porque estaba en el apartamento de la detective.

-_Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, creo que es hora de irme._ - la ojiazul tomó sus cosas. Intentó arreglarse el cabello y esperó a que Jane saliera de la habitación para seguirla. Y así fue, Rizzoli extendió su toalla en la cama y la escoltó hasta la entrada. -_Te veo en el trabajo._ - dijo a modo de despedida.

-_Más te vale llegar temprano._ - se burló Jane. Reían mientras la puerta se abría y ¡Oh sorpresa! Se encontraron de cara con una doctora sonriente.

Pero esa sonrisa se borró de inmediato.Y una expresión dolida se apoderó de su precioso rostro.

-_Maur..._ - murmuró una Jane sorprendida. Kate por su parte se deslizo por la puerta y le dio espacio. Su presencia no era necesaria allí. -_¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?_ - la morena se acercó a su novia para saludarla con un beso. Pero fue apartada, y pudo notar que en sus ojos verdes... ¿lágrimas? - _¿Maur?_ - de nuevo intentó tomarle el rostro, pero la forense retiró sus manos de forma brusca.

-_No puedo creerlo..._ - murmuró Maura, pero Jane alcanzó a oírlo. Una pequeña lágrima escapó y corrió por su mejilla. Jane hizo ademán de limpiarla pero Maura retrocedió. - _No Jane... Por favor._ - la morena estaba pasmada. Maura estaba huyendo de ella. La rubia se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero la mano de Jane en su muñeca la detuvo.

-_Maura, no es lo que crees. Déjame explicarte._ - Maura se giró furiosa y la encaró. Esta vez no eran celos infundados, había visto salir a la mujer del departamento de su novia, con la misma ropa de ayer.

-_Nunca creí que pudieras hacerme algo así, Jane._ - con los dientes apretados y varias lágrimas rodando, la voz de Maura se escuchó tan dolida y dura. Que a Jane se le encogió el corazón. Pero a la vez le molestó que de nuevo, no la dejara hablar. Siendo que todo de nuevo era un malentendido.

-_¡Hacerte qué, Maura! ¡No sabes que pasó!_ - no pudo evitar alzar la voz. Solo quería que todo esto terminara, quería saludar a su novia con un beso y abrazarla. Pero Maura seguía dejando esa distancia entre ellas. -_ Maura, entra y hablaremos bien._ - aún seguían en el pasillo. La morena le tomó el brazo, pero Maura se zafó.

-_No quiero saber nada de ti hoy._ - y con eso se marchó corriendo. Jane se quedó parada en la puerta unos segundos, luego la cerró azotándola y fue a sentarse al sillón. Se pasó las manos por el rostro desesperada.

* * *

Se encontraban en el centro, habían ido a por un sospechoso. Jane andaba con un humor de perros, no podías decirle nada porque se encendía. Se alejó un poco del grupo y sacó su celular. Era como la llamada numero veinticinco que hacía, y la rubia no le contestaba. Tenía ganas de lanzar el teléfono lejos. Pero se contuvo.

-_¿Problemas en el paraíso?_ - la voz de Korsak la sobresaltó, pero eso no evitó que le dedicara una mirada furiosa. El hombre solo levantó las manos de forma inocente. - _Tranquila, Jane._ - la morena soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-_Lo siento._ - se acomodó un poco los rizos rebeldes. - **_Problemas en el paraíso..._** - sonrió ante la ocurrencia. La primera sonrisa en todo el día.

-_Vamos por un café, yo invito._ - caminaron un par de cuadras, hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería. Se sentaron en las mesas de afuera, ambos pidieron su café. - _Suéltalo, ¿qué pasa con Maura?_ - preguntó Korsak. Jane lo miró unos segundos, no sabía si contarle o no. Suspiró y decidió hablar.

-_Nos hemos peleado. Bueno, algo así..._ - balbuceó la morena. Hizo una mueca. -_ No quiere saber nada mí._ - dejó escapar otro suspiro. ¿Desde cuando hacía eso? Se llevó la taza a la boca, dejando que el líquido caliente corriera por su garganta.

-_¿Qué le hiciste?_ - preguntó Korsak. Jane rápido alzó el rostro, con las cejas muy juntas. - _Oh, vamos Jane. No me mires así, la única forma de que peleen, es si tu haces algo._ - el hombre se encogió de hombros, y le dio un trago a su café. Jane lo meditó unos momentos. Korsak tenía razón.

-_Bueno, en realidad, esta vez no hice nada._ - ladeó la cabeza, meditando sus palabras. - _En la mañana, se apareció cuando Kate iba saliendo de mi apartamento._ - Jane miró a su compañero, que la observaba con una ceja levantada. -_¡Dios, no! ¡No pasó nada de lo que te imaginas!_ - sus mejillas tomaron color, y Korsak dejó escapar una risa.

-_Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_ - preguntó curioso

-_Anoche Kate y yo fuimos por unas cervezas. Ella no podía mantenerse en pie, así que la llevé a mi apartamento, y pasó la noche allí. No hicimos nada, pero Maura no me dejó explicarle._ - se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de volver a tomar su café. -_ Le dan ataques de celos._ - torció la boca.

-_Ya veo._ - murmuró el hombre, y la morena le miró sin entender. - _¿Hace cuánto que están juntas?_ - preguntó de repente. Jane abrió los ojos, y se puso a recordar.

-_Hmm, teóricamente un año._ - respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Una año oficial, porque en realidad, ambas se habían entregado el corazón mucho antes, sin darse cuenta. -_ Pero, si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que estuvimos enamoradas, sin decírnoslo, pues..._ - no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo era.

-_Mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?_ - le respondió Korsak. Ella solo asintió con una tímida sonrisa. - _Jane, ¿has pensado en...? ¿Cómo decirlo?_ - no sabía si debía decirlo, no encontraba una forma sutil. Daba igual, con Jane todo era directo siempre. -_ Avanzar la relación._ - dijo, pero Jane le miró confundida.

-_¿Avanzar la relación?_ - el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro. Y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Con las cejas juntas, Jane giró la cabeza, encontrándose con una joyería.

-_Piénsalo._ - declaró el hombre, al ver la cara sorprendida que había puesto la mujer. Se levantó, pagando el café y regresó por donde vino. Mientras que la morena seguía en trance.

Unos segundos después, Jane se precipitó, pagando el café y dirigiéndose a la tienda. Korsak tenía razón, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y era hora de avanzar. Tal vez así Maura le creyera, y se diera cuenta que en verdad la amaba. Estaba dispuesta a todo, hasta a enfrentar el pánico que empezaba a sufrir.

Tras varias respiraciones, abrió la puerta. Sonando la campanita, inmediatamente un hombre de edad avanzada apareció tras el mostrador.

-_Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_ - preguntó amable, la morena se acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_Eh, buenas tardes... yo, eh, busco..._ - empezaba a balbucear cosas. Intentó calmarse, volviendo a respirar. - _Busco anillos... de compromiso._ - finalizó, con una sonrisa tímida de nuevo. El hombre le sonrió cómplice, dispuesto a enseñárselos.

* * *

**_Ejeee! A ver si esto quedó mejor ;)_**

**_Nos vemos pronto 3_**


	5. Siempre me atrapas

_**ACTUALIZACIÓN :D**_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece.**_

* * *

Estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la mano en la barbilla, las vista perdida y los pensamientos en una doctora rubia, de ojos verdes que no se dignaba a hablarle. Después de su visita en esa joyería, se la pasó distraída, intentando encontrar una forma digna de declararse. Pero cada idea era desechada después de ser filtrada minuciosamente. Bufó y echó su cabeza para atrás. Todo eso era muy difícil.

-_¿Jane?_ - la detective no quiso abrir los ojos, sabía quién era y qué problemas había causado. Solo dejó escapar un sonido provocado por su garganta, a modo de respuesta. - _Eh, solo quería... hmm, disculparme, por... lo de ésta mañana._ - titubeó Kate, no sabía porque se disculpaba, pero lo creía necesario. Jane solo hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara una mosca, dando a entender que lo que decía no tenía mucha importancia.

-_No hay por qué disculparse._ - esta vez si abrió los ojos, mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida. En realidad no era culpa de Kate, todo era una serie de malentendidos. La ojiazul asintió, y con algo de duda se giró para ir a su escritorio. Jane retomó su posición de hace unos segundos. Y siguió quebrándose la cabeza.

Hasta que las pisadas de un par de tacones resonaron por el lugar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se paró bruscamente, corriendo al pasillo increíblemente rápido. Sabía que Maura caminaría más rápido, asi que apuró sus pasos.

No se equivocó, cuando pudo alcanzarla ya estaban en el estacionamiento. Justo antes de que Maura cerrara la puerta de su auto, Jane llegó a meter el brazo, la rubia no se fijó y jaló la puerta para cerrarla, pero algo se lo impidió. La morena soltó un pequeño grito, puesto que si se lastimó un poco. Inmediatamente Maura salió, y con delicadeza le tomó el brazo para revisarle.

-_¡Cómo se te ocurre, Jane!_ - arremangó la camisa de la detective para ver la piel. Estaba un poco enrojecida.

-_Vaya que tienes fuerza. ¿Cuando te hiciste de esos bíceps?_ - bromeó la más alta, apretando los labios por el dolor.

-_Dios, lo siento. No te vi, y jamás pensé que fueras a hacer eso._ - Maura seguía con la vista fija en el brazo. Jane la tomó por el mentón para alzarle el rostro. La rubia se dejó hacer, con una cara de confusión se enfrentó a los marrones ojos de su novia. Estuvieron un par de segundos así, mirándose. Hasta que Maura bajó la vista al brazo de nuevo. - _Debes... ir al médico._ - señaló al ver que se inflamaba. Jane negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-_No es necesario, estoy bien, mira...¡ah!_ - intentó flexionar el codo, pero solo consiguió una punzada de dolor. La rubia rápidamente rodeó el auto, y abrió la puerta del pasajero, después miró a Jane.

-_Sube, vamos al hospital._ - pero la morena no se movió, solo la miró, estaba aterrada. -_No lo voy a repetir, Jane, sube al auto. Tienen que revisarte eso._ - Maura colocó una mano en su cadera, esperando que su novia subiera. -_ ¡Jane!_ - dijo desesperada, quería irse a descansar, pero le preocupaba la morena y no estaría tranquila hasta que la revisasen.

Jane por su parte, agachó la cabeza, y como resignada caminó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia. Antes de subir, le dedicó una mirada cristalina. Odiaba los hospitales, y ahora tener que ir con Maura enojada... Se sentía muy mal. La forense, al ver sus ojos, apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas, y le dolía mucho ver a su morena así. Cerró la puerta y se subió al auto, en dirección al hospital.

Jane miraba por la ventana, mientras llevaba su brazo inmóvil. Maura estaba concentrada en los semáforos, y miraba de reojo a su compañera.

Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, lo que las hizo mirarse a los ojos una vez más. Un par de segundos, porque la doctora estaba al volante. Una vez estacionadas, Maura apagó el motor, y miró al vacío. La detective, en cambio, estaba muy nerviosa, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Hasta que la tersa y delicada mano de su novia, detuvo su movimiento.

Alzó el rostro, y la observó confundida. Seguía con la mirada perdida, y con los pensamientos en algún lado. Volvió las vista a sus manos, y la oyó suspirar.

-_Solo serán un par de minutos, puede que no sea necesario, pero quiero estar segura de que estas bien._ - susurró la rubia. Sabía que Jane tenía cierto pavor a los hospitales, y solo quería que sintiera su apoyo. Aunque en realidad, lo que quería era darle un beso y abrazarla, pero no podía. Si lo hacía, solo confundiría más las cosas. -_ Vamos._ - con un ligero apretón, le soltó las manos, y bajó. Volvió a rodear el vehículo, y abrió de nuevo la puerta a su novia. La ayudó a salir, y caminaron hasta la puerta.

Iban juntas, pero no tomadas de la mano, como usualmente hacían. A unos metros de la entrada, Jane no aguantó y se acercó a Maura, con su mano no lastimada, tomó su brazo y la atrajo hacia ella. Para después, descender y tomarla de la mano. Maura la miró sorprendida, y buscó su mirada, pero Jane veía el piso. Cuando iban a cruzar la puerta, fue ahora la forense quién tomó la iniciativa, y dejando su orgullo a un lado, detuvo los pasos de la morena, le tomó el rostro y acercó sus labios hasta tocar los suyos.

Un simple toque de labios, dulce, y que duró solo un par de segundos. Al separarse, se miraron y sin decir nada, entraron.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, y pasó primero Jane, detrás de ella entró Maura, quién cerró la puerta. Se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el perchero. Y fue a la cocina, le echó agua a la tetera, y la puso sobre la estufa. La detective se mantuvo a unos metros, algo dudosa. No sabia si acercarse o quedarse al margen.

-_¿Pasa algo?_ - le preguntó una rubia serena. Cosa que hizo desconfiar a Jane, se suponía que debía estarle gritando, ¿por qué se mostraba tan pacífica? - _¿Jane?_ - le habló.

-_Eh, sí... solo que... no, no avisé que saldría, y..._ - "vaya respuesta Rizzoli" era tan torpe a veces.

-_No te preocupes. Le he dicho a Korsak lo que ha pasado. Puedes quedarte tranquila._ - su voz melodiosa, hablaba igual que cuando recitaba una autopsia. Jane solo asintió. - _Puedes ponerte cómoda, sigue siendo tu casa._ - le dejó dicho antes de girarse a buscar algo en las gavetas. Lo que menos sentía la morena, era eso. No parecía su casa. No iba con ella. Iba con Maura, con su estilo, con su delicadeza, con su gusto. Ella no encajaba.

Suspiró, al parecer tan fuerte, que la forense le escuchó. Se acercó al ver que la detective intentaba quitarse el saco. Le habían puesto una venda, para inmovilizar un poco el brazo, así que le costaba maniobrar.

-_Me hubieras dicho, yo te habría ayudado._ - puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Jane, y esta última se alertó. Tenía la pequeña cajita en un bolsillo, en el hospital fue fácil, porque fue una enfermera quién le ayudo a vestirse. Pero ésta vez era Maura, y ella no debía descubrir su secreto.

-_Tranquila, ya puedo yo sola._ - intentó zafarse, pero Maura seguía sosteniendo la prenda.

-_Déjame a mí._ - insistió la rubia.

Jane que no, y Maura que sí. La detective se revolvía tanto, que lo que evitaba, terminó por suceder. La caja cayó al suelo, y la rubia la recogió.

-_¿Y... y esto?_ - la morena la miraba aterrorizada. Y se golpeó mentalmente un millón de veces. Suspiró, (por milésima vez en el día) y se acercó a Maura.

-_Maur, yo... no sé como decirlo, verás..._ - titubeaba, y la rubia la miraba confundida, aún no abría la cajita. - _Hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, y sabes que mi corazón te pertenece, y que no fui nada buena al declararme._ - recordaba esa escena.

Había preparado una increíble cena, con velas, pétalos y música. Pero mientras practicaba en la sala de su departamento, Maura entró y la escuchó, Jane estaba tan metida en su discurso que no se dio cuenta hasta que se giró y la encontró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y no quería que esta ocasión fuera igual.

Pero nada se podía hacer.

-_Y no sé, pero me das la impresión de que,... no me crees cuando te digo que te amo._ - Jane la miraba algo abatida. - _Últimamente, te he sentido insegura, y yo... no quiero que sigas sin dormir, solo por no estar segura si de verdad te quiero o no._ - los ojos de la rubia se volvieron cristalinos. -_ Esto no es como me lo imaginaba... quería hacerlo especial, pero..._ - dejó escapar una sonrisa. - _**Siempre me atrapas...** creo, creo que es tiempo de avanzar._ - tomó las manos de la rubia, y guiándolas, abrió la tapa azul de terciopelo, dejando a la vista un anillo.

Un precioso anillo de compromiso, con un delicado diamante con forma de rosa en el centro, y pequeños diamantes incrustados en el aro.

Maura terminó derramando varias lagrimas, y soltó una de sus manos para llevarla a sus labios.

-_Maura..._ - la morena le buscó la mirada, le alzó el mentón encontrando sus miradas. -_... cásate conmigo, ¿puedes?_ - la rubia sonrió y se acercó a besarla. Jane tomó el anillo, y lo puso en su dedo.

-_Espero que dejes tu celos, y me creas._ - volvió a hablar la morena. -_ Te amo como no te das una idea._ - declaró antes de besarla.

-_Yo..._ - parecía que la voz volvía a la forense. - _También te amo Jane... demasiado._ - la detective la refugió entre sus brazos, para después colmarla de besos.

* * *

**_Ejee... aún falta un poquito._**

**_Perdón por tardar y eso. _**

**_Nos vemos pronto ;)_**


End file.
